Aoi-Chan Makes a friend!
by BrandonWasHere
Summary: Aoi-Chan makes a friend at School.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy Day. Aoi-Chan walked out of His house, He was wearing His school top and coat, with his tie. And for pants he wore a tan mini skirt, accompanied by red mary janes. On his head was the blonde wig he so often wore, He had a black headband with a red bow on it. Boys stared at him as he walked to school, His screen door opened and out came his father's insults. Aoi's Dad didn't approve of his Cross-Dressing. Aoi spent most of his time at his Aunt's Maid themed Cafe called the "Maid Latte" His Aunt didn't approve of His Cross-Dressing either, but she learned to accept it. Aoi took out his new Iphone which wore a pink bunny case. He glimpsed through his blog to see if he had any new followers. He had gained 8 new followers over the past seven hours. Aoi yawned.

Boys stared at him as he entered the school. Aoi, Who didn't want to carry his books tripped himself, Boys came running to help Aoi up and pick up his books, Out of the five who offered to Carry his books to class Aoi chose the strongest one, He had very pale skin, Almost Blonde hair slicked back by gel, He wore the school uniform except his tie was gone and the school pants were ripped up. "So, You're that girl from the Internet?" the guy asked, looking down At Aoi. He was a whole foot taller, "I'm Aoi-Chan! The popular Net Idol that everyone knows about!" Aoi blurted out, his cheeks red with anger. (Aoi Was often angered easily) the boy shook his head in approval. "I'm Ciel" the fellow classmate said. Aoi looked away and continued walking to class.

After third period came Gym, Aoi headed for the girl's locker room but was stopped by a teacher, a thin elder woman wearing a navy green dress that went down to her knees, with matching earrings that dangled down to her shoulders. She shook her head in disapproval and pointed to the boys locker room, When no boys were looking Aoi snook to the weight room which was empty and took off his blonde wig, and put on his school pants, hiding the wig and skirt in a weight room closet. He then walked into the boys locker room, Aoi looked around in disguist at all the boys dressing in front of eachother, making dirty jokes and knocking eachother around. Aoi took his gym clothes and locked himself in a bathroom stall to change. When he walked out a boy pushed him to the ground. "I found this year's wuss!" Screamed the boy, He was big, he had a shaved head, a small beard growing. Aoi tried to get up and walk off but they pinned him to a wall. Just then the Boy was knocked over, Aoi looked up to see Ciel's face. "_You should Pick better friends_" Said Ciel, walking off. Aoi starred in amazement at how A boy could help a regular school boy and not a cute Net Idol.


	2. Chapter 2

A few Days Past, It was Saturday. Aoi sat on his front step wearing some khaki shorts and a purple short sleeve top embroidered in dark blue, His blonde wig (Which covered his dark blue hair) was tied back in a curly ponytail. On his feet were purple converse with dark blue shoe laces. Aoi spent days thinking 'What picture should I upload to my blog?' He wanted to take a good picture, one Different than all the other pictures you find. "I'll ask Misa-Chan!" He decided, Even though Aoi hated Help, he was desperate. He stood up, brushing off his shorts and headed to his Aunt's Maid themed Cafe "Maid Latte" Where Misa-Chan worked. on his way there many men and woman followed, all of them blinde by his cuteness. He wasn't surprised when he saw the Moron Trio sitting at a table in the back, fighting over what to get on the menu. Usui sat at the table next to them, flirting with Misa-Chan,  
she shook her and walked to the kitchen, wearing the signature Maid uniform which she honestly hated. Aoi couldn't help but stop at his Aunt, "Can I pleeeaase! have a job here!?" He asked, making the cutest face he could. "You're only in Middle school!"  
His Aunt said, writing things down. Aoi-Chan continued to the back,  
angry with his Aunt. "Misa-Chan!" He whimpered walking over to her. "Yes Aoi-Chan?" She asked, picking up a plate of the Cafe's most famous dish, Omelete rice. He followed her as she delivered it to Usui "I can't think of any Idea's for pictures for my blog!" He cried out. Misa-Chan walked over to a woman, a little plump, she wore jeans and a yellow shirt, her orange hair in small waves going down to her shoulders. She blushed in jealousy as she saw Aoi-Chan. "I'm Busy Aoi" Misa-Chan said, taking the woman's order of Ice Tea and a small cup of rice. Aoi huffed and walked out of the Cafe, just then he fell to the ground, almost sure his wig fell off! He took great relief when he realized his Wig was on his head still. He looked, He had clashed into Ciel, a boy from school who had helped Aoi-Chan carry his books and saved him from a bunch of school punks. Aoi got up, his cheeks red with anger. "You should watch where you're going!" shouted Aoi. "So should you" Ciel replyed, picking up the box he was carrying and continued walking. How was he not blinde from my cuteness! thought Aoi, who quickly ran over to Ciel. "Why don't I help you?"  
Offered Aoi. "Too heavy for a lady" replyed Ciel, who continued walking. Aoi chased after him. "Why don't we go to the park and hang out! Or we could eat at my Aunt's cafe" Offered Aoi, who wanted to know how to win Ciel's charm. Ciel grunted and continued walking. Aoi picked up a small pebble, which just fit Aoi-Chan's small fists and threw it, making it hit the back of Ciel's head. Ciel dropped the box, turning around. Aoi backed up in fright..  
Ciel walked towards Aoi, his hands bawled up into fists. "Y-You wouldn't hit a lady...Would you?" asked Aoi, Trembling with fear. Just then.. Aoi-Chan fell backwards, his blonde wig went flying off his head, Ciel stood, frozen as Aoi screamed in horror. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aoi did the first thing he thought of, He grabbed his wig and ran. Tears fill the corners of his eyes, Ciel chased after him, leaving the box. "Aoi-Chan! Wait!" He called out. Aoi didn't wait, He only had a few blocks before he'd be back at his house! Ciel started to catch up, Aoi dashed! He could see his house, Just then he felt Ciel jump onto his back and they both fell, laying next to eachother in the nice green grass. They both laughed, Then Aoi remembered, He threw his wig on and quickly got up,  
only to be grabbed by Ciel. "Aoi-" before Ciel could finish Aoi blurted out "What's wrong with my hobby! So what if I feel more comfortable in girl's clothes! Tell everyone, I don't care!"  
Aoi broke free of Ciels grip and walked back to his house. "I don't mind the Cross-Dressing!" yelled Ciel, which caught Aoi's attention. "Y-You don't?" Aoi asked, looking up at Ciel.  
"No.. It's cute" Said Ciel, blushing, which made Aoi blush.  
Ciel quickly cleared his throat, and walked off, Aoi threw his wig back on. "I never got that special picture, But I made a friend,  
A friend my age.." 


End file.
